


My Bloody Valentine

by BattleAubergine



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Grimdark, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleAubergine/pseuds/BattleAubergine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'God, he even watches her in her sleep' Bella gets a gift. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the song that this was inspired by (My Bloody Valentine, by Good Charlotte.) A huge thank you to JulyFlame, for giving me this challenge fic.**

* * *

God, he even watches her in her sleep? What a creep...  _Well, what would you call what you're doing now, **hypocrite**_  a little voice at the back of my head notes, but I brush it off. I have to wait for her to enter a really deep sleep before I strike... or she'll notice for sure.

I know she said she was conflicted, and well, this was insane. But, this was my future wife we're talking about. No matter what that... that freak says. I'll get him. Oooh god, I'll get him. He won't even see it coming, if I strike from far enough... damn his senses. Granted, if he was some human, I couldn't do it... but she wouldn't like him either. Heh. We like to joke about 'Nothing Wrong With' Mike back at the house.

I fight the urge to snicker as she shifts in her sleep. God, she's gorgeous.  _And utterly mine~_  another little voice says. Her neighbors had all drifted off to sleep, and her father passed out while some late night infomercial about foot pads plays, so no worries there. Just have to wait for the freak to get bored and leave. He usually does at about three am, when everything is silent and it's almost peaceful. But nothing is going to be peaceful about tonight. No sir, and yet, this might be the single finest night of my life: I'll slay the freak, get the girl, and live happily ever after- all before the sun rises.

I watch him sneak out the back into the woods. Now is my chance. Too late now, just gotta go for it and kill him.

* * *

I put his lovely dismembered head in a pretty black box, the rest of his body in an old cave burning away to fine ash, to be blown away on the wind and the rain, never to be seen again. I put a big golden bow over the top, and a card with 'to my Bella' written on it. I leave it on her doorstep, knowing that she leaves for school before her dear old dad does. I wait on a neighbor's roof across the street as she puts her morning dishes away in that horribly old and dated avocado green dishwasher. I can't wait to see my beloved's face~!


End file.
